


i'll always come when you Call

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: The 100 wlw [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Bottom Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Woods - Freeform, Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Lincoln & Lexa (The 100) are cousins, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Lexa, Sirens, a bit of a lexa character study, a lot of lexa character building and past experiences, clexa romance, lgbt fix, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, specifically bellamy and costia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Lexa was known for her practicality and sense, and seeing some kind of sea creature with beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair with a mind of its own under the ocean at 19 was not the mark of a practical, sensible person.Six years pass and she's sure it was a dream. But dreams don't try to drown you, do they?ORLexa meets Clarke, a mysterious creature from the ocean, and showing her the world helps Lexa heal, and maybe find something warm and good along the way.





	i'll always come when you Call

Lexa had never been one who believed in myths or fairytales, or anything like that. Practicality was her middle name. She was firm in her disbelief of the strange and mysterious, the fantastical and magical. Or at least, she used to be.

It was the hottest day of the summer and 19 year old Lexa had taken her cousin Lincoln’s boat out on the water in Puget Sound for the day. She had been taught to sail pretty young and was good enough to get small distances on her own, and so she had packed a lunch, some sunscreen and a towel and had sailed out far enough that she could sun bathe nude on the water for a while, a book in hand or practicing her tai chi that she used to calm her mind, all the while the sun baking her tan skin.

She had been out on the water a few hours, her skin tight and hot, when she decided to cool down in the salty water, so she strapped a rope over the edge and dove into the waves, her long brown hair braided back from her face but still down, raising up and floating around her in the water. She floated there for a while, letting the cool water wash over her slightly red cheeks, ducking down under to feel the calm of the water surrounding her, and that’s when she saw her. It. Whatever.

A blonde creature, swimming up from the deep water below, hair shiny and almost green around her, curling and swirling like it had a mind of its own. As she got closer she came more into focus through the water, and Lexa swore she had to be seeing things, because it looked like this... thing? Had gills, and barnacles attaches to the skin on her neck beneath her jaw, and patches of scales dancing in the light across her skin. The blonde figure got closer, and they observed each other, eyes wide and shocked, until Lexa’s lungs screamed for air and she kicked up to breathe, sucking water in before slipping back into the water, but the creature was gone.

She swam about for half an hour, searching for the creature, before her already tired body protested, and she had to climb back up the boat and give up for the day.

Summer wore on and she visited the spot again and again, desperate to find the mysterious creature, but with no success. She spent hours, early mornings, late nights, anytime of day she could think of, but the creature never returned. Eventually she convinced herself she had made up the beautiful figure, a haze brought on by too much sun and salt, and went on with her life.

A few years went by and the vision of a beautiful green blonde figure almost faded from her memory, coming to her in dreams and the occasional moment of looking back, of picking through memories. She went on with her life, like any self respecting adult. She found an incredible job after graduating from law school, at 25, and settled into life in Seattle. She found a perfect apartment, a large open floor plan loft with exposed brick and big windows facing east so the sun shone in in the mornings while she did her yoga and meditation, and a large rain shower in the bathroom with huge frosted windows in it, full of natural light. She had found a girlfriend in college who had been everything she had hoped for and wanted, but Costia had been diagnosed with brain cancer and died suddenly almost 3 years back, before she started law school, and she had closed herself off from romance ever since. There was no need to be vulnerable to that kind of pain if it wasn’t necessary. She lived only a few minutes away from the youth shelter Lincoln ran, and the Krav Maga studio her sister Anya ran, and she had built a life for herself. Just when she had finally gotten settled, and found a groove in her life, the green haired creature reappeared. She had mostly convinced herself it was a dream, but that wouldn’t explain the figure in front of her.

She had driven out to the native reservation to find a secluded beach, and had swam out to some rocks a ways out in the water to meditate away from any potential interruptions. She had been out a while, the water smashing against the rocks and spraying her, and something scaly touched her foot. She flinched and looked down, and was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and had seen once before. The hair was sticking to the sides of its face, and the barnacles were gone, but the tiny gills were still there, along with the small scaled patches of skin, and there was no mistaking the creature.

When it finally spoke, her brain went fuzzy, like its voice was somehow sedating her, and she felt herself drawn towards the water, as it slide its hand up, grasping around her forearm and gent pulling, before Lexa shook herself out of it.

“Hey!!” She helped, yanking her arm out of the creatures strong grasp. “Don’t think you’re gonna get away with trying to drown me.” She slid herself back up well on the higher rocks, and tucked her knees to her chin to keep them from its reach. The creature, to its (her?) credit, looked startled.

“How..-“ it’s voice was normal now, with no luring tone or dizzying affect, but still musical and sort of watery, if you could use that word to describe a sound. 

“How what?” Lexa was obstinate, and rightly so.

“I’ve never known a human to be able to resist my call.” It had a lovely normal voice, and the more Lexa looked, the more she realised how beautiful it was.

“Well, I’ve never been known to be normal, or easily swayed.”

“Clearly not,” it said. “Have we met before?”

“Many years ago I saw you, in the water out on the sound. I was swimming near my boat.” As she spoke the creatures eyes widened, and there was something like acknowledgement.

“Oh course!! I could never forget a human so beautiful!” Her laughter was a brilliant sound, like bells or music, and it made her slightly dizzy again. She glared at the creature. “Sorry! I can make my voice normal, but my laughter is beyond my control. Do you have a name, beautiful human?”

“Lexa...” she said, tentative. She could feel her guard going up. “Do you? What even ARE you?”

“Lexa.. Lek-Saahhh” it tested the word out on its tongue, which was strangely ridged around the edges. “So lovely. I’m Clarke. I’m a siren, of course.” Clarke seemed so confident , and clearly confused that Lexa was unaware of (her? Lexa was still unsure) kind.

“A siren.. like in fairy tales? Do you lure sailors to their watery deaths?” Clarke laughed, and Lexa had to steady herself.

“I’ve been known too. I’ve been alive a very long time, and sometimes sailors deserve a watery grave.” She was solemn, but the twinkle in her eyes was still there, bright and shiny beneath the wide irises and slit like pupils.

She slid herself back into the water, and floated on her back in all of her naked siren glory, her hair seeming to take on a life of its own, floating out and around in tentacle like tendrils, swirling up onto her skin, pulling pieces of floating wood away from her head, but the pieces out of the water stayed flat and decidedly un-sentient against her face and head. Lexa took a chance to study her body, the scale patches all across the skin, shining in the sun on her thighs and arms and stomach, covering both of her breasts entirely, to study the gills that were just under her jaw bone on only her left side, about 6 of them head back towards her hairline, parallel to the ground if she were standing, study the length of her nails and the slight webbing between her fingers and toes below the first knuckle. She was beautiful, her muscles arching and curving under her skin cheekbones high and sharper than normal under her skin, maybe to make her more… aerodynamic? what was the phrase for under the water? whatever. She let her leg fall under the water, coming back upright, pulling herself to the rock again.

“Would you like to come swim?” She spoke soft, bright eyes teasing. Lexa shook her head.

“I have to go,” She said, standing up, collecting her phone into the waterproof bag, “but… would you swim back with me?” Clarke the Siren, the weirdest thing Lexa had ever experienced, nodded, blinking her large eyes, which Lexa now saw had an extra, thin lid underneath the top ones, like a reptile or some kind of animal, and they swam back towards the water’s edge. They reached a little past shoulder deep, and stopped, treading water together. Clarke reached out, running her hands over the top of one of Lexa’s dutch braid pigtails, soaked through and darker than normal, glinting in the sun.

“Please come back again,” her voice was soft, almost a whisper now, and they were very close, “I would like to… know you.” Lexa nodded, and ducked underwater and swam to the shore. Dealing with emotions and spontaneous feelings had never ben her strong suit. As she walked off, towards the road and her car, she heard Clarke’s Call again, a faint sound in the distance that still made her rather dizzy “Beautiful Lexa… goodbye!” She shook her head and climbing into her car, and drove off into the setting sun.

Her life got busy, in the days after the siren found her again, but she couldn’t get her mind off that rock. Her brain was planted there, being Called by the siren, playing the scene of her floating in the water, golden green curls dancing around her head, over and over and over. The first time she got the chance, she drove her car early in the morning to the same beach, and swam out to the rock with her waterproof bag full of snacks and a book and parked herself on the rock for the day, hoping the green haired Siren would find her way back. And she did.

Every Sunday for the next 3 months, and the occasional Wednesday, and a few Fridays, and even a Monday once after a particularly long week the week prior, she would swim out to the rock and meet the siren, Clarke, who seemed to just know that she was going to show. They would talk, about Lexa’s life and stories about her past, about Clarke’s people, about where she spends her time, about where she has been and what she has seen, about her magical, very long life. They learned all about one another, over the months, and Lexa felt, different. Clarke brought trinkets from the bottom of the ocean, small pearls and shiny sea glass, so often that Lexa kept a small ziploc in the bottom of her bag to store them in, and put them in a line on her brightest window, next to the latch so the light caught on them at sunrise and the sparkles danced across her loft.

One Sunday morning, Lexa showed up, early enough that the sun hadn’t risen even in the middle of August, and found Clarke washed up on the beach, tangled in a net and bleeding. Panic struck like she hadn’t felt in a long time, a feeling that she hadn’t had since Costia’s first diagnosis, which she wasn’t really prepared to handle at the moment, and ran. She fell to Clarke’s side, on her knees, and got a better look at her, finding only cuts and scrapes, and one larger cut on her thigh, that was in no way serious, and her heart started to slow and her breathing started to even out, and she pulled the netting from around Clarke’s limbs, and slid her closer to the water, letting it wash over her and wash away the blood, cleaning out her wounds. The water seemed to soothe her, to revive her a little. She came too, little by little, and Called to Lexa, so soft she could barely hear her, and that dreamy feeling took her over again, leaning back into the water, floating. As they laid there, and Clarke continued her Call, and her wounds started to heal, slowly but faster than any human wound ever could. They laid their, in the water, for what felt like hours, the dreamy feeling washing over Lexa in waves, Clarke’s wounds healing, her Call getting stronger and stronger as the hours went on, until she was healed.

They sat in the water together, with the sun high in the sky, and Clarke spoke again.

“Thank you for helping me. I got so tangled… and i tried my best to make my way here. I was worried another human would find me if i went anywhere else, but the net made it so hard to swim, and i got slammed into the rocks on my way in.” She said.

“Of course! I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner!” Her concern was still hovering under the surface. “How did you…”

“Heal myself? Siren magic has lots of different abilities. Self healing is one of them.” She always stated these things so factually, like it was the only clear answer, the most obvious response. Lexa just shook her head, and smiled.

Could I… maybe… come with you? To the city? In the night, it is so beautiful. There are so many lights. And I think I would like to see it.” Clarke asked, her voice tentative, and almost scared, but still dreamy and watery like always. And how could she possibly refuse this magical creature?

She brought Clarke to her loft, leaving her in the car while she found her sweatpants and a t-shirt to help her get inside. Clarke was fascinated by driving, by how fast they were going and how tall the buildings got the further they were into the city, by the stairs in her building, by all of it. Clarke had told Lexa in their many conversations how little she had done in the human world, how little time she had spent on the land, around people. Lexa was the first human she had spent any amount of time with, had really even gotten to know at all. She had barely ever eaten human food, and when she had it was long ago, before humans became so interested in science and experimentation and it became unsafe. She had lost friends to the whims of man, to their need for knowledge of the other. To their fear. She understood that loss, the loss Lexa had felt for Costia. While Lexa stood in her kitchen, warming tea and making toast, setting jam and butter on the table out on her small balcony, Clarke explored, peaking through her belongings with fascinated interest, beaming with pride at the display of little gifts on the window, at how everything smelled, and felt beneath her fingers. Lexa guided her over to the table, setting a cup of tea in front of her, showing her how to use the knives to spread the butter and jam, pointing out the different buildings she could see from her view. Clarke basked in the warm sunlight, and the cool breeze across her face.

She stayed the night, taking the bed while Lexa took the couch, and Lexa gave her a spare key, and showed her how to use it, and a bit of cash to explore the city, telling her how to use the money as well, what each coin was worth, that the bills worked best anyway, and went to work. She came home as soon as she could in the evening, to find her loft empty, but Clarke came back about an hour later, powdered sugar on her upper lip and a small bag with grease stains on the bottom in her hand.

“I found a person, very tall with short hair and these strange pieces of glass on their face, they told me to try these when i was looking for food. He called them fries? But i thought to fry was a way to cook things, i don’t know. I brought them back i thought maybe you would like to try them too!” her voice was bright, so close to a Call it made Lexa smile and feel a little giggly, and she smiled, nodding, holding out her hand for a fry, watching Clarke’s eyes light up at the salty greasy flavour. She took her exploring down on the water, showing her the lights, ordering Indian food for dinner that would meet them at home. She hoped Clarke would enjoy the complex flavours, and sauce and rice together, all of it (for the record she was right). She tried to get her to drink a glass of wine, but Clarke scrunched her nose up a the flavour, pursing her lips and shaking her head.

“The flavour is so sharp, like it bites.” Lexa laughed, already glasses in, it took some convincing to get Clare past the the smell, feeling warm and tipsy. She collapsed into her couch again that night, Clarke curled into her bed, and asked the Siren to Call her, to help her sleep, and she fell asleep to the warm, dreamy feeling of the Call.

She woke up in the morning to a text from her boss, letting her know he had been called to a meeting and didn’t need her to come in, and so she walked her and Clarke to breakfast at a cafe on her street (she wasn’t very fond of coffee but hot chocolate went over very well) wandered her around the Market all day, letting the sun bake their faces and and the breeze warm their skin. Around mid-day, on the roof of Anya’s building (they climbed the fire escape), the sunshine blindingly bright, so odd for Seattle. They were standing close to one another, shoulders brushing and Lexa was overwhelmed with the moment, and the feelings of Clarkes skin warm against her own and the smell of her hair, a little salty and floral, and she pulled herself just a bit to the side, to remove what amount of contact she could to help keep the fuzzy feeling from taking over her brain.

Teaching this new person all about the world, a world she had only ever dreamed of, was the best part of Lexa’s year, to say the least. Clarke stayed almost a week, exploring during the day, learning to cook with Lexa at night, laughing and smiling, fascinated by television and music and everything Lexa showed her, and it was the most calm, the most at ease, Lexa had felt around another person since Costia.

Lexa had always been closed off, a bit cold. Her mother had died during childbirth, and her father was… not around, so she had been given to Indra to care for. Indra was kind, and loved Lexa very much, but she had been more of a mentor than a mother, more of a teacher than an empathetic shoulder to cry one. Anya was the daughter of Indra’s friend and business partner, and had grown up as Lexa’s only real friend, but being a couple years older she still felt like she was being trained for her life, rather than raised. She had found a lot of comfort in Lincoln, who was a cousin through her mothers side, and had found her when she was about 15. He had heard from his father, Lexa’s uncle, that she existed, and had made it his mission to find her and be her family. At 22 he had been much her senior, but had taken on the roll of caretaker and almost father almost immediately. He moved in next door to Indra, and set up a room for Lexa, went to all of her soccer games and band concerts, every one of her graduations with flowers and balloons (and a brief case when she graduated from law school), and had been the first person in her life she had ever experienced love that felt so unconditional. She knew Indra loved her unconditionally, and Anya was her sister in all but blood, but Lincoln felt different, but even with his love it was too late for her to really become someone who felt comfortable with emotions.

When she had met Costia in college, that had change. This girl had been so vibrant. She had a thick afro that she always wore in a headscarf in public, and a dark complexion that always seemed to glow, like she had gold within her melanin that caught the light everywhere she turned. She had been the warmest, most loving person Lexa had ever met, she volunteered at an animal shelter and had an apartment full of huge leafy plants that seemed to have grown every time Lexa came over, and was in school to be a pre-school teacher. Needless to say, their pairing had been unexpected. But Costia was like Lexa’s own personal sun, warming every joint in her body until she felt loose and at ease. Her anxiety when she was with Costia was almost non-existent, and they were so in love. A perfect balance. And then she had died, and Lexa’s body had frozen and never thawed. Until now. Every night Clarke would hum them to sleep with her Call, and Lexa’s heart rated slowed and she slept better than she had in months, years even, even from her couch.

The Saturday after Clarke came to stay with her, it was pouring rain, so they stayed inside (which was almost comically ironic to Lexa, but Clarke seemed unphased), and watched netflix all day. Lexa found one of her favourite shows, Orphan Black, and they were watching contentedly on the couch with hot cheetos (Clarke had taken a particular liking to spicy food, and strong flavours. She said everything under the ocean was bland, all the same, like salt mostly.), and then Cosima and Delphine kissed. Clarke gasped.

“I did not know human women kissed each other!” She exclaimed.

“do… do you not kiss each other in your world?” Lexa’s voice was tentative. She was not in the mood to somehow face homophobic bullshit from a mythical fucking creature.

“No of COURSE we do! Siren’s all kiss whomever they like! But in all of the moving pictures you have shown me there were only boy and girl humans kissing. I didn’t know!” She seemed almost gleeful. “Do YOU kiss girl humans or boy humans? Or both?”

“Oh.. well..” Lexa had never been one to hide her sexuality, she had powerfully owned it since she was a teenager, since she realised that kissing the sweet boy Illian at 13, the one that went to her school, and had a sheep farm in the rural area outside the city, didn’t make her feel anything but weird, but then she kissed Echo, the sort of scary girl she met one summer, who was from Alaska and had come with her family for vacation. They had met on the beach one day, and exchanged phone numbers on their brand new cell phones, and had been just old enough, 15, for their parents to let them go off on an adventure the next day (wandering the pikes place market together) while their parents were a respectable distance away. They had snuck off to the garden that overlooked the harbour, and Echo had kissed her, quick and dry, right on the mouth. They held hands for the rest of the day, and Lexa knew that this was what a kiss was supposed to feel like, what a first summer romance was supposed to feel like. “I only kiss girls.” She was succinct, and quick, but it somehow felt like an admission of something more, but Clarke didn’t notice, just laughed bright, that tinkling noise that made Lexa feel dreamy, and kept watching.

The day went on, the big windows open letting in the rainy air, candles lit all around the apartment and soup simmering on the stove, almost prepared, and soon they were sitting on her floor, by the windows, knees touching while they traded stories. They laughed and talked and Clarke taught Lexa all about her culture, and then they started talking about love. Lexa had told her about loosing Costia, but she talked about their love, about the giant purple wisteria flowers that grew in her windowsills, on a ladder she had made especially for the long vines, and how she only like her coffee with so much soy milk it was almost white, what her laugh sounded like.

Clarke told her about her Siren boyfriend, who had left long ago. They had been in love for almost 60 years, and then he had found his sister, and had to leave to be with her. Bellamy was his name, and he was tall and tan, with dark curls that loved to tangle with her own blonde tresses when they would kiss, who had red scales instead of green, and dark eyes, and who would take her to beautiful cities, like Venice, and tell her all about the history of the world he had learned in his long long life. Bellamy had been half Siren, half human, his mother a human and his father a siren. When he had been born, he had been unable to survive on land (“it takes a long time for Sirens to develop the ability to live on land for any amount of time. We are water creatures, clearly.”) and his father had taken him away. He discovered his sister, Octavia, born to another human woman through his father, meeting the same fate, and had left. Clarke had been heart broken, at first, but her life had gone one. She had no ill will towards him

“Do you have a human woman that you kiss now?” Clarke asked.

“A girlfriend,” she explained, “and no. No girlfriend, not since Costia. Do you have a girlfriend? or boyfriend?”

“No, no no.” she giggled, and Lexa’s heart caught in her throat for a split second, and it wasn’t from the laughter. She leaned in closer, just a little but enough that Lexa could smell her hair and she whispered, “Do you want to know a secret, Lexa?” She nodded, and gulped a little. “All those years ago, when we saw each other, I thought you must have been a Siren too. No human was ever so beautiful. Such strong features and beautiful long hair, but then you went up to breathe and i knew you were a human. It frightened me, so i fled. I saw you come back, so much, always hiding behind rocks or deep enough that you couldn’t see me. I wanted to meet you so badly, but i didn’t know if you were safe.” Lexa was sure her eyes were the size of saucers. “And then that day on the rocks, I thought maybe i could meet you, but make you forget, with my Call. Each of us have different types of Calls, mine makes humans sort of dreamy and makes them forget if i do it right. But somehow you resisted me. In our world we have stories, of humans who have just a little bit of Siren blood in them, not enough to show signs, but enough that they can resist our Call, and you did. So i knew i had to get to know you.”

She really hadn’t meant to do it, she had just meant to listen, but her voice was so soft and sweet, and Lexa’s skin tingled where their bare knees touched, and she really couldn’t help herself, and she leaned forward, just enough to make her intentions clear, and there was no backing out. Clarke smiled, just a little, and Lexa kissed her. It was soft, and easy, like they had kissed each other a thousand times. No awkward teeth clacking or noses bumping, it was comfortable and warm and so /good/. They kissed for only a moment, and then the pot of soup boiled over on the stove and they were laughing and rushing over to clean up the mess. They ate on the floor by the windows, and curled together on the couch to watch more TV, but it didn’t last long when Clarkes hand kept finding her leg or her hip or her elbow, just soft little touches, easy like breathing, and they were kissing again, the show forgotten in the back ground. It was all easy, soft, and sweet. Clarke found her way on top of Lexa, and they were kissing like they had been in love for years, slow and deep in a way that made Lexa warm all over, in more ways than one. Eventually netflix asked if they were “still watching”, and the room was quieter than before, just their heavy breathing, almost panting, and Lexa sat them up, and led Clarke to her bed. They kissed more, down to just t-shirts and underwear under the warm covers, the rain still pounding outside, until they were so sleepy the kisses became lazy and their bodies were heavy, and they fell asleep wrapped up together.

Lexa woke up first, like she always did, summer sunrises came so early and she was always one to rise with the sun, and she detangled her limbs from Clarkes and laid out her yoga mat, getting in her morning practice. Her body felt hazy, maybe Siren kisses were like their Call, but her brain was sharp and clear, and she felt the creepings of guilt rising up the back of her neck. While she balanced in Dancer, she closed her eyes, and the backs of her eyelids were full of dreamy memories of Costia on mornings like this, up with her so early while Lexa perfected crow or ran through her sun salutations,making tea or humming while she took her hair out of her silk headscarf she slept in, smoothing in product and leaving it out, soft and bouncy while she made them breakfast. The mornings with Costia were always spent nude, not because they were sexual or sexy, but because they felt so at home and safe together that they never felt the need to dress, because Costia was truly a hippy at heart. These memories, that feeling of safety and love, felt tainted now, betrayed almost. She hadn’t spent the night with anyone since Costia died, almost 4 years ago now. She had gone on a few dates, she had slept with other woman, but she hadn’t really dated anyone seriously, or invited someone into her bed (with her in it or in that way).

Clarke slept on, oblivious to her inner turmoil, so she pulled on leggings and a tank top, and some flat sandals left a note on the counter, and went out to get them breakfast from a bakery nearby. On her way back, here brain still full of guilt and memories, she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. Climbing up the wall of her building was a long sturdy group of vines that had taken over the wall recently, only in the last couple of hot summer months, but now it was the end of August almost, and it was starting to cool just a bit, and the buds that had been growing on the vines had finally opened, she assumed from the rain the day before. Now, almost solely on the vines that had found their way around her own windows, were large purple wisteria flowers. Lexa grip on their bag of pastries slipped, and it crashed to the sidewalk while she stood awestruck at the flowers. She had never seen them growing out in the city anywhere, and she knew they were difficult to care for, and there they were, growing on the hard brick walls of her building, all on their own. She felt a wave of warmth and peace wash over her, and she knew, silly as it sounded, that Costia was with her, giving her permission to move into this new part of her life. She could feel it. Wiping away the tears that had snaked down her cheeks, she picked up the bag and made her way back inside. Clarke was still asleep, so Lexa found a large jar, filled it with water, and plucked a few of the flowers that were within her reach from her window and put them on the counter, letting the room brighten with the mere idea of Costia’s presence.

Clarke eventually woke up, to the smell of warmed cinnamon rolls and tea, and crowded Lexa into the counter and kissed her heavy and long, smiling into her lips and giggling when they broke apart panting. She smiled at the flowers, although Lexa knew she had no idea what they meant, and then she used her Call on them, and they grew even larger, even brighter, and her heart felt like it might burst. They ate warm pastries and managed to get icing all over themselves, and helping each other clean it off turned into heavy breathing on the kitchen floor, t-shirts and leggings shed and fingers between thighs and lips on breasts and hips and the space where thighs met heat. It was easy, like breathing, and Clarke’s giggles while Lexa licked frosting from her clavicle that she wasn’t entirely positive her own hands hadn’t put there made her head dizzy in the best way. The stumbled to the bed and Clarke made her way down Lexa’s body again, open mouth kisses and small bites soothed with her tongue until Lexa was panting and almost whining and falling apart, and then finding Clarke’s centre with her hands, hoping she knew how to bring a Siren over the edge, finding success with the helpful guidance of Clarkes own soft noises and tightening muscles, realising her moans and mewls were also Calls, somehow bringing Lexa over the edge on their own (something she would have to ask about later). They spent all day in bed, trading kisses and orgasms back and forth, until the sun was going down. The night was fully upon them before they knew it, Indian food ordered to the loft, picked up from the door in robes and nothing else, when Clarke spoke.

“I want to stay here… with you. But I cannot stay on land forever.” Her voice was small, and sort of sad.

“How long can you stay?” Lexa asked. They were lying side by side, facing one another on the bed. “When will you have to leave?”

“I can stay on land for a few weeks at a time, before my body will need the ocean again, for only a little while. A few days, maybe a couple of weeks if i stay too long.” She leaned across the space between them, kissing her soft.

“You can come and go as you please, i’m not going anywhere.” Lexa whispered back, feeling somehow safe and vulnerable all at once.

“I will live much longer than you. I have already lived for so long, and I have still so much life to go. You will grow old and I will stay like this for so much longer.” Lexa smiled at this.

“My life must seem so small compared to yours.” She whispered back, even though they were alone.

“On the contrary, humans lives are so much more meaningful. They only have so little time, and yet they fill it with friends and love and passion, doing good work, even though they may not live to see the changes they aim for. Humans are wonderful creatures.” The blonde hair fanning over the pillows was bright even in the darkness, and Lexa’s heart was so full she thought she might explode with it.

“I will be here, as long as you want me here. You have me. I love you.” Clarke smiled, and pulled Lexa into her, holding her close, and as they drifted to sleep, Lexa heard Clarke Call, so soft it was barely audible “Oh, beautiful Lexa. I love you too”. And until her last breathe, many years in the future, it was still the most beautiful thing Lexa had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a Clexa fic before (im a known Blarke after all), but I loved writing Lexa, i found her familiar and easy to relate too, and fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it! (I had a clexa lover beta read it, and give it the stamp of approval)


End file.
